chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 2-1: Tossed by the Waves
|gold = 4000 4000 6000 |exp = 1500 1500 2000 |exp2 = 2200 2200 3000 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Fish Monsters Boss: Stages 1 & 2: Giant Fish Monster Knight Stage 3: Kraken }} Part 1/5 Pirika [ It's been a while in the open sea, but...the waves are still pretty high. ] Pirika [ I'm starting to get worried about how shaky the ship is. ] Peixe [ We just reached the open sea. It should calm down after a while. ] Peixe [ The waves won't get any higher than this...unless we encounter a storm. ] Pirika [ A storm... Just the sound of the word is unpleasant. I hope we won't have to go through that. ] Kain [ Uh, Peixe... ] Peixe [ What is it? I'm trying to focus, so now's not a good time. ] Kain [ Uh, I just wanted to ask how much longer this tremor will last... I'm starting to get sick... ] Marina [ M-Me, too... I feel sick... ] Peixe [ You're sick?! Oh, no! Maybe it's a pestilence! ] Michidia [ Don't worry. They're just sea sick. ] Peixe [ Sea sick? ] Michidia [ Oh, you must not know what that is since you were always on the ocean. ] Michidia [ When people who aren't used to the ocean get shaken by the waves, it makes them feel sick. ] Michidia [ Most of us here have only experienced the calm ocean of the inland sea. ] Michidia [ I was worried they might not be able to handle a rough sea, but that's exactly what happened. ] Kain [ You could've warned us if you knew... ] Michidia [ That wouldn't have kept you from getting sea sick. ] Kain [ I guess, but... ] Kain [ Uh...I want this tremor to stop. How come you're not sea sick, Michidia? ] Michidia [ I guess that's just how I am. Phoena looks like she's okay, too. ] Phoena [ So does Peixe. ] Peixe [ I didn't even know the words “sea sick” until now. Hey, Captain, what about you? ] Hero is nothing. Marina [ Oh, I'm jealous... ] Kain [ Uh...if an enemy comes attacking right now, I don't think I can fight back. ] Peixe [ Are you two okay? ] Marina [ Not okay... Ngh... ] fine. I think... Michidia [ You don't have to push yourself. ] Phoena [ Why don't you go rest in the cabin? ] Pirika [ She said she feels a little better on the deck with fresh air, rather than stay inside. ] Phoena [ What should we do? A lot of others are also feeling sick... ] Pirika [ The Volunteer Army is reduced by half. ] Peixe [ I am taking the safest route while listening to the fishies' voices, but... ] Peixe [ This is kind of serious. Let me listen to the fishies... Hmm. I see. ] Peixe [ They said we've almost reached a calmer sea, so hang in there! ] Kain [ Oookay... ] -- The ship suddenly shook even more -- Kain [ Waaaah?! ] Pirika [ Wh-What was that? What made it shake so strongly?! ] Peixe [ Oh, no...! ] Pirika [ What's the matter?! ] Peixe [ The wheel won't move! ] Pirika [ Did it break?! ] Phoena [ Wh-What do we do? We just reached the open sea... ] Peixe [ Hm, I don't know! But it'll be okay. Don't worry! ] Peixe [ Maybe something is stuck. I'll go take a look. ] Phoena [ Be caref... ] Phoena [ Aaagh! ] Pirika [ Wh-What's going on? ] Peixe [ Look! A tentacle reaching from the ocean is picking up Phoena! ] Kain [ Whoa... Those are huge tentacles... ] Marina [ This is bad. It'll draw her into the ocean! ] Phoena [ It's slimy, but I can't get out... Aaaaagh! ] Marina [ We have to do something-- ] Hero coming! Michidia [ You can't reach it with a sword, it's too high. ] it an octopus?! Kain [ No...that's a squid's tentacle. Those aren't octopus suckers. ] Michidia [ Who cares what it is. We have to help her! ] Marina [ Yes, but how...? ] Pirika [ Don't worry. Hero can do this. ] Michidia [ What are you going to do? ] Pirika [ The special attack we came up with yesterday while swinging around the mop-- ] Pirika [ A sword-wind that cuts through the sky and an enemy at a distance. Call it the Severing Wind! ] Pirika [ You got this, Hero! ] -- Hero executes the special attack -- Kain [ Um, it did make wind, but the sword went flying with it. ] Pirika [ I guess that wasn't enough practice... ] Peixe [ But, look. The squid's tentacle loosened and it let go of Phoena! ] Pirika [ Catch her, Hero! ] -- Hero jumps forward and catches Phoena -- Phoena [ Th-Thank you. ] -- Sea monsters started climbing onto the ship -- Pirika [ Uh-oh, more monsters from the ocean! ] Michidia [ I wonder if they were with the squid. Anyway, let's get rid of them. ] Kain [ I still feel sick, but I guess I have no choice... ] Part 2/5 Kain [ Blargh... I don't feel so good... ] Pirika [ You okay? Let me rub your back. ] Pirika [ If we don't do something fast, that squid'll come back for another round! ] Kain [ I know...but if you keep rubbing me, I think I'm gonna-- ] Pirika [ Eeep... Marina, are you all right? ] Marina [ No...I'm not. It's hard to maintain this feminine shyness and dignity. ] Marina [ Bleh...! ] Pirika [ Marina?! ] Marina [ I held it down... ] Michidia [ Get over your sea sickness, you two. Get in position for battle...! ] Peixe [ Kain, Marina, why don't you lie down? ] Kain [ Believe me, I want to... ] Phoena [ I won't let anything near Kain and Marina! ] -- Phoena knocks back a sea monster -- Phoena [ I will do everything to protect Marina's dignity! ] Kain [ Even Phoena is ready to fight with her slender arms. We can't just take it easy. ] Marina [ Phoena! Don't exert yourself over my dignity. ] Phoena [ But... ] Peixe [ It's okay. If it comes down to it, I and Michidia will jump in. ] Michidia [ We'll come through when it counts. So get back, Phoena. ] Phoena [ At once! ] Michidia [ Peixe, take the front guard. ] Peixe [ Aye, sir! Here I go! ] Monster [ ...! ] Part 3/5 Marina [ We...somehow...held onto our dignity. ] Pirika [ That's good. ] Kain [ Nevertheless, we can't let our guard down. Blargh... ] Kain [ Goodness... We still have to fight that squid... ] Pirika [ Why don't you just rest up, Kain? ] Kain [ I know, I should. But you know what, Pirika? ] Pirika [ What is it? ] Kain [ Everyone has something important they need to protect. ] Pirika [ Is it that important? ] Kain [ It is... Ough... Blargh! ] Phoena [ Marina, if you're in bad shape, I can cover for you. ] Marina [ There are still battles to be fought, so I can't even if I wanted to... ] Marina [ I have to endure it... I'm sure even flowers struggle before they bloom...ugh. ] Peixe [ Marina, do you want some medicine? ] Marina [ Thanks... They'll give me the ability to stay in the fight... ] Pirika [ That's good... Huh? The ship's not moving at all. ] Part 4/5 Pirika [ Hey, Peixe. The ship hasn't been moving at all for the past few minutes! ] Peixe [ There might be a squid attached to it! We have to get it off somehow! ] Michidia [ Let's make a concentrated attack on the tentacles in view to loosen it. ] Kain [ Okay...! Ugh, I feel so sick... ] Phoena [ I'll give it a try. ] Phoena [ Method expansion! ] -- Phoena shot a bolt of magic at the tentacle -- Marina [ What is that...? ] Phoena [ I imitated the wizards. But my magic was enough to make it flinch. It can't be that strong. ] Michidia [ I'll attack it, too! ] -- Michidia shot an arrow at the tentacle -- Pirika [ The tentacles withdrew! ] Peixe [ Okay, now's our chance to-- ] -- The ship shook violently and the Kraken climbed onto the deck -- Pirika [ The squid came up! ] Phoena [ That's so big... ] Michidia [ It looks like it won't let us escape so easily. ] Phoena [ You're right. It might be difficult to defeat such a large squid. ] Peixe [ Then, let's chase it off! That might not be very easy, either, but let's try. ] Kain [ I'm...joining you guys...! I can't...just let everyone... ] Kain [ Fight for me...! ] Phoena [ But don't push yourself, okay? We have a long journey ahead. ] Phoena [ Let's do this, everyone! ] Part 5/5 -- After the attack by the Volunteer Army, the Kraken retreated into the ocean -- Pirika [ The squid sunk in the ocean! ] Peixe [ Now's our chance to escape! ] Kain [ Don't you have to unfurl the sails?! ] Peixe [ The wind is strong, so we'll ride the ocean current without unfurling it. It's faster that way. ] Peixe [ We'll get off our route a little, but I can adjust that later on! ] Phoena [ That sounds good! Let's withdraw from here! ] Peixe [ Aye-aye! It's gonna be shaky, so everyone grab on to something. ] ---- Kain [ ... ] Marina [ ... ] Pirika [ You guys look dead. ] Kain [ Shut it. You would never know how I feel because you can fly. ] Marina [ You're so lucky you don't get sea sick. ] Michidia [ Don't give me such a reproachful look. ] Peixe [ Is everyone okay? ] Kain [ Hey, Peixe. When will we reach a calmer sea? ] Peixe [ We already did. ] Kain [ Are you serious?! ] Peixe [ Well, the ship isn't shaking anymore. ] Marina [ Now that you mention it, it's not... ] Phoena [ The wind is getting calmer, too. ] Pirika [ Hey, look. The ocean is so beautiful. ] Phoena [ Wow. You can see through the blue water. ] Peixe [ The ocean got its color back since the wind calmed down. ] Phoena [ It was scary when the sea was a grayish color a while ago, but this sea feels very gentle. ] Phoena [ Oh... ] Phoena [ There's a light coming from the Chronicle... ] Peixe [ Oh, right. We have to get back on our route. So I should follow this light? ] Phoena [ Yes. Let's go! ] Hero should hurry. Pirika [ We have to catch up to the Black Chronicle. ] you go slowly? Peixe [ Don't worry. The sea ahead will be pretty calm for a while. ] Marina [ That's good to know. ] Peixe [ All right. Hard aport! Full speed ahead! ]